


liar liar

by mellamomuyloco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellamomuyloco/pseuds/mellamomuyloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of the foulest liars to ever set quill to parchment - a vicious media maven and an attention-starved fraud - reflect on ambition, desperation, House ties, the search for acceptance… and why, at the end, they’re no better for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	liar liar

Liar liar robes on fire

how many times have I heard that

so childish and yet so true

once a Slytherin always a Slytherin

and Slytherins lie

I wanted to write fiction but

the world doesn’t want fiction

it wants scandals and journalism

and journalists lie

no longer am I of the green and silver glory

or of the world of gossip and scandal

and I will make good of it

and that’s a lie

and my robes and my world catch fire and

the fire is my legacy of untruth

it doesn’t dare stop until I do

and it spreads/

/it spreads quickly the flame of lies

lying and deceiving was my life

yet I don’t remember any of it

but lies and deception are my nature

once a Slytherin always a Slytherin

and Slytherins lie

none of the identity theft was meant badly

now I know how they feel with no memories

but I only wanted to be loved and

to be a celebrity so people would love me

and celebrities lie

and I find myself stuck in an asylum

trapped by myself back where I started

nobody loves me nobody visits

I still love me though

and that’s a lie

though I do not remember I understand

the seriousness of my untruths

and it catches up to me now

and it spreads quickly and devours me

liar liar robes on fire.


End file.
